


Bubbles

by AkikoDesu



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I can't stop myself, I read some facts on tumblr, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Then I decided to be MakoHaru trash with my new found knowledge, harumakotokyo, idiotic married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoDesu/pseuds/AkikoDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru convinces Makoto to skip class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maggiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiewrites/gifts).



      Haru lays in the bottom of his tub, eyes open, thoughts wandering to the lecture he went to a few days ago. He doesn’t remember too much about it and Makoto would probably chastise him for not paying attention, but he can’t stop thinking on what the professor said about dolphins. According to some recent study, dolphins blow bubbles at things they like, particularly their mates. When Haru first heard this, he simply filed it away as yet another reason they are the best animal. However, now he has different ideas about this new information. If dolphins can blow bubbles at things they like, why can’t he?

     There’s a knock at his door that distracts him from his thoughts. His arms are already perched on the edge of the tub, lifting him out of the water, when he hears Makoto’s cheery voice ring in the air. Instantly he sinks back into liquid. If it’s Makoto, then he won’t have to get up. Seconds after the third call of his name, he can hear the jingly sound of Makoto fumbling with his keys to find the right one for Haru’s apartment. The first thing he did when he moved in was give Makoto an extra key. Haru has never regretted it for a moment.

     As the door nosily swings open Haru slinks under and holds his breathe, waiting.  It won’t be long until Makoto makes his way to the bathroom.  Makoto says his name softly with every few steps, cautiously moving from room to room.  It reminds Haru of when they were little and playing hide-and-seek.

     When the bathroom door slides open, it takes all of his effort to resist the magnetic pull to sit up and greet Makoto. He waits the long agonizing seconds for Makoto to approach the tub. The floorboards softly squeak as Makoto moves into the room. Haru’s heart is fluttering with anticipation, echoing in the water until he can finally hear Makoto right above him, likely leaning over the tub to see if Haru’s really there or just forgot to drain the water again.

     His blue eyes open wide and he’s looking straight up at the brunet. The image before him is a little blurry, but there’s no mistaking that it’s his Makoto standing there.

     Gently, Haru blows bubbles to the water’s surface, maintaining eye contact best he can with Makoto the whole time.

     Makoto’s beautiful laughter fills the room. Finally, Haru sits up and shakes his hair out. Now that he’s not seeing things through a wavy liquid filter, he can make out every detail of Makoto’s face, including the light blush spreading across his face. Crossing his arms, Haru leans on the edge of the tub, resting his head on the crook of his elbow.

     “What’s so funny.” Haru asks.

     “Nothing, Haru. I guess you really are like a dolphin.” Makoto isn’t laughing anymore, but he’s smiling brightly.

     Haru buries his face in his arms to hide his blush. He didn’t think Makoto knew that fact about dolphins too. He can feel the feather light brushes of Makoto’s fingertips across his shoulders and down his arms. He pulls his head up when the touches stop and the floorboards creak again.

     “Come on, we’re gonna be late Haru” Makoto says.

     He’s already back in the door way, head angled back to look at Haru. It’s impossible not to pout-frown when he sees this. Doesn’t Makoto realize he’s forgetting something very important? Haru leans into the water again and stares at Makoto. ‘ _Read my mind, dummy. Come pull me out of the tub.’_

     It’s still almost a full minute before Makoto seems to understand the message. He comes back into the room and extends his hand to Haru. There's a smirk on his lips as he takes Makoto’s hand.

     Their hands fit together nicely, they always have. There was a time when Haru thought nothing was more perfect than pineapple and mackerel. Of course, Makoto proved him wrong the first time he grabbed Haru’s hand. He can even remember a time when he thought nothing could be more made to be than holding hands with Makoto, at least until he kissed Makoto for the first time.

     Haru is positive that their lips were handcrafted to kiss no one else but each other.

     He’s pulled up and out of the tub, dripping water all over the floor and Makoto. Haru looks up expectantly and tilts his head, eyes flitting closed and he tugs on Makoto’s shirt, not caring that he’s getting it wet.

     “You’re so spoiled, Haru-chan.”

     “Who made me that way?”

     Makoto leans in and kisses him, their mouths melding together perfectly. It’s tender at first, just soft sweet brushes of lips until Haru feels Makoto nibble at his bottom lip, earning him a needy whine. He presses against the brunet, pawing at his shirt. Haru wants more.

     Soft circles are being traced over his hipbones, just above the hem of his jammers. Then it turns into rough squeezes and Makoto’s sucking his bottom lip, tracing it with his tongue. He eagerly parts his lips, granting him access. Makoto moves slowly, tasting and mapping every inch of Haru’s mouth.

     This is more than enjoyable, but Haru is pushy, he wants things to move faster. He glides his hands up and over Makoto’s chest to his shoulders, curling his slender fingers around the collar of the plaid shirt.  Haru demands dominance over the kiss. He’s far less precise with his movements, doing anything he can think of to lower Makoto’s defenses. Haru knows it’s working when Makoto growls, squeezing his hips harshly as he takes control back.

     He tries to take advantage of the situation and starts to pop the buttons of Makoto’s shirt open. Haru only manages to undo two when a rough hand stops him.

     “Haru…” Makoto chides, “We’re already really late for class. We don’t have time for that.”

     That’s far from the answer Haru wants to hear. Uselessly, he tries to wiggle his hand free from Makoto’s grasp to get at more buttons. When that fails, he presses his lips to Makoto’s neck. Haru’s hot breath coasts over his skin as he murmurs “Then let’s skip.”

     “We missed it last week, we should really go today.”

      When he uses the word ‘should’ Haru knows Makoto’s resolve is cracking. Haru has to convince Makoto to ditch English. It’s being more difficult than he thought for a subject they both hate. He nips playfully at Makoto’s collarbone and hums. “Or we can stay home.”

     Makoto’s tangles his other hand in Haru’s hair and he says Haru’s name again. He knows it’s supposed to sound like a scold, authoritative and fun ending, but instead it just sounds really sexy. Haru wants to hear him say his name like that again. He bites again, just slightly too hard, and earns another sultry scold.

     Haru looks up from underneath his long dark lashes, lazily blinking and pouts in just the way he knows Makoto can’t resist. “Please?”

     That’s all it takes for the last of Makoto’s will to fizzle away.

     “Okay, but we _have_ to go next week.”

     In no time at all he’s being pulled away from the bathroom and towards the bedroom. They barely make it through the door when Haru feels himself being pushed flat against the door on his back and Makoto’s greedy mouth is on his neck, suckling the tender skin, leaving purplish bruises that will last for days.

     Makoto’s thumbs no longer lurk just above his jammers, now they’re dipping under, trailing along the sharp V of his pelvis, mischievously light, raising goose bumps where they make contact. Haru’s hips roll into Makoto’s, grinding their trapped erections together. His hands are fumbling with the buttons he left off on. There has never been a time when he felt less graceful and coordinated than when Makoto is teasing him. It takes effort, but he does manage to get Makoto’s shirt off, pushing it to the floor.

     He’s fighting with the stupid belt when Makoto whispers into his ear commandingly, “Get rid of these, now.” There’s a sharp tug on his jammers and they snap back against his skin with a slap causing Haru to shiver. They’re peeled off, freeing his painfully hard cock, and thrown to some far corner of the room in seconds. Haru doesn't have the patience to tease back today.

     While he does that, Makoto quickly digs the lube out of the nightstand and shoves it in his pocket; they’ll be needing that next. He impatiently waits for Makoto, leaning against the door

     Peridot eyes stared at him, clouded over with haze. Haru grinds against Makoto again, reminding him with actions that there’s still one more barrier in the way. Hastily, Makoto pushes his pants and boxers half way down his thighs. Makoto’s large hands are back on him immediately, sliding around to cup his ass, offering the supple flesh a firm squeeze. Haru’s approving sigh is cut off by the crush of lips and in one fluid motion, Makoto lifts him up and pins him between the door and himself. Haru’s legs automatically lock around the brunet’s waist and his hands are gripping strong broad shoulders.

     They part the kiss with a smack and Haru can feel a finger trailing over his lips. Makoto’s voice is dripping with lust. “Suck.” Haru deadpans and motions his head towards Makoto’s half stripped pants. “I thought you grabbed the lube?”

     There’s a dark chuckle, from Makoto. “I did. We’ll use it if you behave.” The last word is emphasized with a buck, tormenting Haru. “Now _suck.”_

     He’s presented with the finger again and this time, takes it into his mouth, thoroughly coating it with saliva maintaining eye contact with Makoto. Haru makes a show of it, sucking and sighing like he would if it was Makoto’s dick in his mouth. The brunet smirks and pulls the finger out with a pop.

     Makoto, is an unholy tease as runs the slicked up finger around the edges of Haru’s puckered hole. Finally, after what seems like forever, Makoto plunges the tip in, then out, shallow and steady.  Haru kneads his finger nails into Makoto’s shoulder like a needy kitten. Then Makoto’s plunging into him, as far as he can, quick sharp thrusts. As soon as Haru’s getting use to that, another digit is added.

     “Makoto.” The last ‘o’ is drawn out into a whimper.

     Haru starts to reach down to tend to his throbbing member but is stopped when Makoto nips his neck whispering “Not yet.”

     The fingers wiggle inside him, stretching and scissoring to prepare him when they ever so barely brush against _that_ spot and Haru moans, low and loud. His face is flushed and he wraps his arms around Makoto’s neck tightly. He presses his forehead to Makoto’s, trying to send a message directly to his brain. _‘Do that again.’_

     He doesn't do it again, but Makoto decides that’s enough and fishes the bottle of lube out of his pockets. He makes Haru open it so he doesn't drop him on accident and generously coats himself. Haru twists the cap back on and throws that to the floor with everything else before holding onto Makoto once again.

     Haru’s breathe hitches as Makoto begins to enter him, tantalizingly slow, until he’s buried all the way to the base. Makoto doesn't move, always the most concerned lover, he waits for Haru’s okay before doing anything else. It takes a minute to adjust to having Makoto inside him, but then it’s fine. Haru kisses his nose, signaling that it’s okay to keep going.

     As Makoto begins to move, Haru runs his hands along Makoto’s biceps, appreciating the muscle. He knew that the brunet was strong, but never imagined that he was strong enough to pull this kind of position off. Peering up, Makoto isn’t even showing signs that he’s straining to hold Haru up for so long. Haru can’t help but smirk. His Makoto really is perfect.

     A precise thrust into _that_ spot again pulls him back to what’s going on and his head bangs against the wall painfully as he cries out. He glares at Makoto from under his bangs; he knows that was on purpose. Makoto is hardly bothered though and bucks into Haru again, rewarding him with another moan.

     “You’re so pretty when I fuck you, Haru”

     One of Makoto’s hands comes up and curls around Haru’s neglected cock. He smears the pearly pre-cum over his hand as he strokes in time with his thrusts. He nuzzles against Makoto’s neck stifling another noise that’s bubbling in his throat. His fingers dig into Makoto’s shoulders as the pace quickens.

     He’s on the brink of hitting his peak when Makoto slows down. Makoto is keeping him on the edge, making him ride the high of being _almost_ there. A pitiful mewl escapes his mouth.

     “You make such pretty noises, too.”

     Haru captures Makoto’s mouth with his own to shut him up. It’s really hot when he says stuff like that, but also really embarrassing. Haru muffles all his moans into Makoto as he rams his sweet spot. Once he starts doing that, it doesn’t take long for Haru to cum hard and unravel in Makoto’s arms. He feels like jelly and still has no idea how Makoto manages to support both of them. He continues lazily kissing him while he waits for Makoto.

     It’s only a few seconds after that he mumbles “I’m close” against Haru’s lips. With one last buck, he fills Haru with his hot seed. They break the kiss, a lewd string of saliva still connecting them.

     Makoto staggers over to the bed and puts him down gently before collapsing himself. Haru rolls over and cuddles against Makoto. His head is resting over his heart, listening to rhythmic sound of it beating. It’s very comfy, but they’re both sticky and gross and they really need to get cleaned up, especially before they get the sheets dirty too.

     “Makoto.”

     A mess of brown hair turns his direction. Smiling, he asks “What’s up?” Haru hums and finds Makoto’s other hand so he can hold it. “We should shower.” Makoto lets out a heavy sigh and nods. “Yeah, we should.”

     It’s a fast shower. Haru doesn’t linger as long in showers as he does in the tub. That said, he still manages to get distracted with washing Makoto’s hair but even that is short lived. His priority is to clean up as fast as possible so he can indulge in perfect cuddles. His Makoto is the only thing that makes him want to rush his time with the water.

     When they get out, Makoto rummages through one of Haru’s drawers for his spare clothes and settles eventually for a pair of boxers and a tank top. While he does that, Haru slides on his own boxers and looks for the discarded plaid shirt. He’d never admit it, but he’s been dying to steal it since the first time he saw Makoto in it. Haru pulls on the much too big button up and turns around to see Makoto smiling at him.

     “I knew it would suit you, Haru-chan.”

     “Drop the chan.”

     Haru turns away, hiding the blush that’s risen to his cheeks. He watches Makoto fall onto the bed again, leaving a suspiciously Haru sized space next to him that looks warm and inviting. It’s impossible to pretend to stay mad when he’s tempted with that. He goes over to the bed and crawls over to Makoto, curling up in his rightful spot. Haru stretches, arching his back before moving closer and placing his head on the pillow across from Makoto. There’s a hand stroking his hair, brushing the strands away from his face. Tender kisses are exchanged and Haru knows that like everything else, Makoto was custom built for cuddling Haru.

\---

     The first thing he notices when he wakes up is that Makoto is already awake, texting their professor an apology about how they are ‘violently ill’ and had to miss class. It’s adorably responsible of him. Haru props himself up on Makoto’s chest and offers a sleepy “Good morning” as he rubs the sleep away. Makoto tosses the phone across the bed and caresses Haru’s cheek.

     “Morning sleepy. Are you hungry?”

     Haru is about to answer with a non-committal shrug when the stomach under him rumbles loudly and he ends up laughing instead. He looks at Makoto, his eyes communicating what he wants to say. _‘Maybe I should be asking you that.’_

     “I’ll make some breakfast.” Haru says with a smile. Reluctantly he leaves the bed, leaves Makoto, to go to the kitchen and fix them both something to eat. There’s not much in his fridge besides mackerel and although Makoto says ‘it’s fine’ he still feels a little guilty for feeding him mackerel so often, even if mackerel is the greatest fish to swim out of the ocean and into his mouth. Maybe he’ll pick up the ingredients to make green curry for Makoto. Until then, he gets mackerel and rice.

     When he returns to the bedroom, Makoto is sitting up in bed, leaning against the wall, and their English text book open in his lap. Haru revises his earlier statement. Makoto is _adorkably_ responsible. He clears his throat to alert the brunet of his return. The text book flops closed and Makoto’s eyes sparkle when he sees Haru holding the tray of food.

     “You didn’t have to bring it in here! I could have gotten up and-”

     “Makoto.”

     Haru narrows his eyes. There are a thousand different ways that he says Makoto’s name. This one means ‘ _Shut up; let me do something nice for you_.’ Makoto understands and stops talking. He sets the tray down on the nightstand, handing Makoto a bowl of mackerel and rice then pours them each some tea.

     Makoto’s says a small “thank you” as Haru hands him a cup. Haru tilts his head confused when he doesn’t drink from it, but just stares with a silly look on his face. That’s when Makoto gazes straight at him, bringing the edge of the cup to his mouth, and proceeds to blow bubbles on the surface of his tea.

     “What’re you-”

     “Did you know… orcas are in the same scientific family as dolphins?”

     Haru pauses and absorbs the information. So what? That doesn’t explain why he’s making bubbles-

     Oh. _Oh._

“Makoto.” ‘ _You’re a dork.’_

“Haru.” ‘ _Don’t even, you did it first.’_

     Haru brings his own cup to his lip and mimics the action, blowing bubble back at Makoto.

     “I love you.”

     “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO YEP. First time I've properly finished anything for a fandom. I am such MakoHaru trash, all the time, and [otomeflakes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otomeflakes) is always so fucking hella and chats about my unlimited feels and lets me beta everything so I wanted to get off my lazy ass and do something special for her.  
> IF YOU WANT TO WORM YOUR WAY INTO MY HEART, you should send me messages over at [akikolikesstuff](akikolikesstuff.tumblr.com) my trash tumblr.


End file.
